Family Reunions
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Post PP, Vlad reunites with different people whom he has betrayed, each time he asks for forgiveness... will he get it? Chapter Four... Phantom. ANGST DAY!
1. It's Called Forgiveness

_**Family Reuninon.**_

**_Synopsys: This will be a collection of one-shots, in each chapter Vlad will be re-united with a different person whom he had betrayed, yes this does take place after PP, so you can all guess that there will be a lot of Angst for the half-ghost, also all chapters dont have continuity, ok?_**

_**Summary for this chapter: Jack finds out that his former friend is still alive and goes to see him, to find out why he returned, to kill him? Or to make amends?**_

_**Author Notes: Originally this was for the "DP Angst Day", the oh so wonderful day that all of us Danny Phantom fans write to turn the site into it's once former glory, heh.**_

_**Well enjoy this, tell me what you think about this twisted idea, surely not one of you ever expected this from Jack.**_

_**Oh and finally the following ideas are not within in the same universe as my other fic "Autophobia" **_

_**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, not me, if I did then this would SO be an episode.**_

**_Now then let's begin with the story!!_**

_**--**_

The Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle or simply known as the RV was nosily making its way into the dark cold steers of Amity Park.

Inside it there was only one man.

And for once he was not driving his RV in an insane speed to reach his wanted destination.

It was going at a normal speed.

That was something no one would ever expect from the residential ghost hunter Jack Fenton.

The man in an orange jumpsuit clenched hi huge hand into the steering wheel, anger was evident in his eyes, he fought hard to not show it at home, in front of his wife and kids but now with no one around he could now freely vent his suppressed rage.

Earlier that night he had gotten a call from the GIW organization, at first he simply thought that they wanted his son's help but then something he never expected happened.

And no, they didn't ask him to be a Guy in White.

Although in Jack's mind that would have been way better than what he was asked to do.

"Mr. Fenton?"

"Yes, that's me" He said happily holding the phone "What can I do for you?"

"Well we are from the Guys in White" The man said from the other side "I assume you heard of us?"

"Have I?!" Jack responded ecstatically "You guys are my heroes!"

Operative O held a look of contempt but his voice was passive tone "Mr Fenton I'm sorry to interrupt you so late at night but something of great importance came up and we need…."

"You need my son's help…?"

"No and I can't believe I'm going to say this… we need your help?"

Jack's eyes widened in joy, at that moment, he felt important "My… help?"

"That's right"

"Well you can count on ol' Jack Fenton to help you guys, whose ghost butt do I need to kick?!"

"No one"

"No one?"

"Yes, you see, currently what I'm about to tell you is classified so you must NOT tell anyone, not your wife, not your ghost son and of course everything you do for us will be kept in secrecy."

"All right… you have my word, I wont say a word"

"Excellent, now do you know where Amity Park's penitentiary is don't you?"

Jack nodded but then he realized that the man from the government couldn't see him so he replied "Hard to miss since it's the size of a football field!"

"Operative O took of his dark glasses and rubbed his blue eyes, his patience with this man was running thin.

"Well, we are currently trying to get someone here to give us information but he wont say a word, wont even respond, he just sits still, not even trying to escape"

Jack was intrigued.

"Who is this guy?"

"I believe you know him Mr Fenton… its Vlad Masters"

His former best friend came back from space and the ghost hunter was less than thrilled.

The GIW had ask him to report to the penitentiary where they held the half-ghost captive, they were sure that he knew valuable information, things about the Ghost Zone that they could use against the rogue ghosts that plagued their city.

The reason why they didn't tell the public about Master's return to Earth was simply to not rise the panic, the last time Vlad tried to blackmail the world and after who knows how long he was out in space, it was likely that he was missing more than a few screws.

After all loneliness was sure to drive anyone mad

No matter how long the time was.

Jack made a right turn and he was now leaving Amity Park, his destination was in view, getting bigger and bigger as he drove.

He made his way to the booth and entered, telling the security guard he was being expected.

The guard was indifferent but simply let him in.

Once Jack was in the parking lot he made his way to the closest space available he could find.

The RV parked and surprisingly, no cars nearby got destroyed by the large careless hunter.

Opening the door Jack came out and made his way to the huge metal doors, right there many agents from the Guys in White organization where waiting for him.

"Is one of you Operative O?" Jack asked.

"I am".

Jack quickly turned to face the dark skin man.

"Glad you could make it" The agent lied trough his teeth, in truth he was just thinking what the hell were his superiors thinking by asking this fat oaf for help.

They shook hands and the leader of the agents motioned for Jack to enter the building.

As they walked Jack looked at the governmental facility, he could easily notice that there were cameras motioning every movement of the place, steel doors that without a doubt contained really dangerous criminals and guards in each corner of the prison.

It was of course a high security jail, nothing could get out without getting killed first.

The large ghost hunter felt a sudden tap on his shoulder, he looked down at the shorter man and frowned.

Despite M Fenton's tremendous size Operative O was not intimidated, he simply thought of him as another civilian.

"Mr Fenton, you are probably wondering why we are asking for you assistance and not your son Danny Phantom"

"That came to mind"

"Well its simple, we want that ghost freak to talk, but like I told you before over the phone, he wont say a word of importance to us, he just keeps repeating a name… your name to be precise"

When Jack heard this well he was overwhelmed by shock "That's… that's not possible"

The dark skin agent simply shrugged "We don't know anymore than you do at the moment but we figure that if Masters sees you then that might be enough to get him back to reality"

He closed his eyes tiredly "I don't think I can do this"

Operative O raised an eyebrow "Why not?"

"Last time I saw him, I… I left him in space, I don't know if I could be responsible for my actions if I see Vlad now"

The agent nodded in understanding.

"Are you afraid that he'll hurt you if he sees you again?"

In an uncharacteristic turn of events Jack looked serious "No, I'm afraid that if I'm left alone with him then I'll kill him right on the spot"

All the agents looked at the usually oblivious man in shock.

No one even thought that Jack Fenton was capable of anger.

For a moment the leader of the GIW wondered if it was a good idea to go through with this.

But only for a moment.

"Mr Fenton, are you aware that there will be many of us watching while you talk to your friend?"

"He's not my friend…" Jack interrupted with disgust "He just a parasite that got into my life twenty years ago"

A few of the agents smirked, this was what they wanted.

"Fine, he's not your friend; let's call him an old acutance of yours, that's why you're here tonight"

"I don't plan to stay for long" Jack said, no leaving room for arguments.

"Understandable" The Guy in White said dryly "We just want you to rattle him up, see what h can tell you"

Suddenly something came to Jack's somewhat slow mind "But what could you get from him?" He couldn't help but ask "He has nothing left, everything that once belonged to him was taken either by the IRS, his companies have been bought and his ghost portals have either been destroyed or are now own by you guys!"

"Well Mr Fenton, like I said to you before, he has knowledge of the Ghost Zone, thing that we could only dream to know, thing that we're sure your son and his friends don't even know about"

"And after I'm done, what will you do to Vlad?"

"That's classified"

Normally when that word came from the government, it meant that the results wre anything but pleasant but then Jack remembered who was the one in trouble here so he didn't really feel pity towards Vlad.

After all the half-ghost was no longer his best friend.

So then he didn't deserve his pity.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me but can I ask something before I go see him?"

"Proceed"

"How did you capture him?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I left Vlad stranded in space when he failed to turn the asteroid intangible" Jack clarified "How did you capture him?"

"We didn't"

"What do you mean by that?!"

The shorter man simply looked at Jack with indifference "He willingly came to us."

Jack gaped at the bald man, if the moment wasn't a serious one then he would look rather comical "That… that can't be right."

Operative O shrugged "I know the seems weird even by your standards Mr Fenton, heck, most of us don't even know what went through his mind"

A thought came to Jack as quickly as it went "Is he… dead?"

"Seems to be the most acceptable conclusion"

The ghost hunter couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt right then, by stranding Vlad in space he indirectly send him to an early grave.

And even thought their friendship ended tragically, Jack would never be capable of killing anyone, not even that monster.

If there was one thing that Jack Fenton was not, it was a murderer.

He clenched and unclenched his fists a few times and after that, he let one tear drop, but quickly got rid of it, now was not the time to dwell on Vlad's supposed death, if anything it was time to talk to the ghost hybrid.

"Where is he?"

After what seemed like forever another agent step in, this one was Caucasian "Follow me."

And he did.

Right, left, left right, down the stairs, right, left, straight line and finally a ghost shield came to view, behind said shield there was a black door, unlike all the other steel doors, this was made of ectoplasm, Jack wasn't sure how they created a door out of ectoplasm but he was certain that the answer wasn't something pleasant.

After learning that his son was a ghost he had had a more sympathetic side to the other species, due to Danny's belief that not all ghosts are evil.

And Jack believed his son.

Operative K patted Jack on the shoulder in fake encouragement "Mr Fenton, we'll be watching on the other side of the window, if there's any trouble we'll be there to aid you right away"

However that wasn't what the taller man had in mind, he was thinking just how this would turn out? And even if this was some really desperate evil scheme of Vlad to kill him and get Maddie?.

But if that was the case, he was not going down without a fight,

He brought an ecto-weapon with him.

It was obvious that Jack no longer trusted the man who he treated like family, like a brother; as far as he was concerned Vlad was nothing more than a plague that infested Amity Park and the world.

"Let me in" Jack requested darkly.

The bald agent complied and entered the password on the small keypad on the wall.

A few seconds later, the ghost shield disappeared and the doors opened.

"Go right in"

Jack nodded and entered the dark room.

Before he knew it, bright lights turned on and the doors behind him closed, the ghost hunter noticed that indeed there was a window in the interrogating room, but right now this served as Plasmius' cell as well.

It was the first time Jack thought of Vlad by his alter ego.

"Speaking of the devil" He thought angrily.

Right on the far side of the room, the sat there, it was of no surprised that hw was chained to the wall.

Glowing chains were in both his wrists and ankles.

The Half-ghost covered himself with his cape, Jack couldn't help but notice how tattered it became, his white suit was now covered in a mixture of red and green, apparently his captives had already tried to interrogate him by any means necessary.

Jack took a step forward, then another, and another until he was right in front of the fruit loop as Danny so arrogantly called him at times when the subject of Vlad's fate arose in his household.

"… Vlad?"

Nothing, he just keep sitting there, his hands hugging his knees and murmuring "Jack Fenton… Fenton Jack… Jack Fenton, Fenton Jack."

The man in the jumpsuit sat down on a chair and looked down at the former billionaire.

Seeing him in this state arose pity in Jack's mind.

But he suppressed it, Vlad didn't deserve pity.

Not from him.

He tried to get the halfa's attention yet again "Vlad… it's me… Jack"

"Jack Fenton… Fenton Jack… Jack Fenton, Fenton Jack, Jack Fenton… Fenton Jack… Jack Fenton, Fenton Jack."

"Vlad, listen I'm right here!!"

"Jack Fenton… Fenton Jack… Jack Fenton, Fenton Jack, Jack Fenton… Fenton Jack… Jack Fenton, Fenton Jack."

"Plasmius!!"

That got Vlad's attention, "I don't go by that name anymore"

"Then why are you still in ghost form?"

"I… I'm … a-afraid"

"Afraid?" Jack repeated "Afraid of what?"

"That I'll go back"

"Go back to what?"

Vlad finally looked at his former friend "Jack…"

He got up with every intention of getting closer to the man but then he halted.

A weapon was right on his greenish-blue face.

"Don't make any sudden moves Vlad" Jack spat "Sit down and answer my question"

Vlad did as he was told.

"Now I'm going to ask you again" He said sharply "Go back to what?"

"Could.. could you please lower you gun?"

"So you can attack me?" I don't think so"

"The cuffs neutralized my powers… I swear I wont do anything to you"

"Why should I believe that?!"

"Because that's what friends do"

That angered the ghost hunter _**"THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS DO?!"**_

Jack threw the chair to the other side of the room in rage, as well as running straight to the keypad and breaking it so that no Guys in White could enter.

**_--_**

"What is he doing?!"

"I told you this was a bad idea!!"

"Get a technician over here!!"

_**--**_

While the GIW were arguing among themselves Jack angrily walked over to Vlad and slugged him hard on the face.

"What the _**fuck**_ is your malfunction Plasmius?!"

Never in the twenty years Vlad had known Jack did he imagine he would ever punch him with so much force and rage.

"Did you think you could just come up to me and ask me to be your friend again… after what you done to my family, after you tried to kill me and after you nearly destroyed the world?!"

The half-ghost rubbed where he received the punch and meekly said "I just want to make amends with you Jack"

"And why should I believe you?!"

"Look, I know I screw up big time but I really want to be on good terms with you!"

"Is this the reason why you willingly came here?"

"No… I came here because I was afraid to go back"

"To space?"

"No" Vlad shook his head "To go back what I was… a manipulating bastard"

Jack was not convinced.

"Next thing your gong to tell me is that you want to help Danny fight ghosts!"

"Jack… I"

"NO!!" He interrupted the prisoner "You had twenty YEARS to make amends, you could have come to me and we could have worked something out but you preferred to try and kill me and steal my family and for what?!"

Vlad wanted to speak but Jack glared at him.

He shut his mouth.

"I'll tell you for what" He finally spoke softly "For a pathetic revenge at me"

"I'm sorry"

"No your not"

"Yes I am!" Vlad's voice finally rose "I made a mistake Jack but I'm human I'm allowed to do that, I just didn't see it because I was just bitter… and jealous of you"

Jack glanced at him quizzically "You're kidding me right?"

Vlad sighed dejectedly "No I'm not, you had what I always wanted Jack, a family who loved you, a half-ghost son who was extremely loyal to you no matter what and… that's something I could never buy"

"I still don't trust you"

"I know you don't… but I really do want to make amends"

"I don't think that's possible…"

"Why not?" Vlad asked in desperation.

"Because the damaged has already been made"

"But it can be fixed"

"It takes two people to do that and I'm not gong to be a part of this"

The ghost man's red eyes showed remorse and… sadness?

"Please"

"What do you know about the ghost portals?" Jack asked changing the subject.

"Please".

"There is nothing you can do that will make change my mind Plasmius " He snapped "So just answer the questions so I can leave"

"What happened to you?" Vlad asked "You used to be so trusting of people.

"That changed when a certain someone betrayed me"

Vlad covered himself with his cap.

He felt ashamed.

"Now I'll ask you again… what do you know about the ghost portals?"

"There are many natural portals around the globe; they are usually opened at random moments and places"

Jack nodded "What can you tell me about the ghosts? Do they have a monarchy? Do they have some treaties?

"No they don't the Ghost Zone has a different realm, each realm is ruled by a different ghosts"

"And about the treaties?"

"I don't know"

"Don't lie to me Plasmius!"

"Would you stop calling me Plasmius!" Vlad shouted and turned human, the black rings appearing and disappeared quickly.

"I'm Vlad Masters!! PLASMIUS is dead!!"

"Yes, well according to present knowledge both of your halves are suppose to be stranded in space but THAT turned false as well"

That was the cruellest thing Jack had ever said.

And it hurt.

The now human Vlad had tears in his eyes "I never thought you could be so heartless Jack"

"An eye for an eye Vlad"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do what?" Jack questioned darkly Asking you stuff?"

"No… why are you being so.. indifferent towards me?"

"The answer is obvious."

"You are still angry"

"Bingo"

"I don't blame you but please Jack hear me out I'm truly sorry, I don't know what I was thinking at that moment but I know that I want to fix things."

The doors opened and the GIW entered quickly, guns aiming at Masters.

"Good job Mr Fenton" The leader of the agency said.

"I didn't do much"

"Nonsense" The same man said "You got him to talk, now we can take things from here, you are free to go.

Jack nodded "Thank you"

He got up from his chair and gave his former college buddy a final look and finally mouthed a few words, words that made Vlad have the chills.

_"Good Bye Forever V-Man"_

And he left, ignoring Vlad's pleas to come back.

The ghost run simply walked away from him like he had in space.

He felt no remorse.

_**--**_

One month later Jack received news from the Guys in White that Vlad died on his cell.

He asked of they killed him.

They responded "No"

And told him he died of loneliness.

No tears were shed.

But Jack felt guilty.

This time he HAD killed him.

And went to his funeral alone and said three words to the deceased hybrid.

"I forgive you Vladdie"

Things could still be fixed.

_**THE END.**_

**_--_**

_**Since I never written about Jack before this was quite a challange... still, I hope you enjoyed this.**_

_**Please review ok?**_

**_Next Chapter... Vlad meets Danielle._**

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	2. Daughter to Father

_**Family Reunions.**_

_**Chapter 2… Daughter to Father**_

_**Author Notes**__: This continues to be an Angst fic, I noticed that many people have the whole father/son this with Vlad and Danny up to an art, well I decided to give the whole Vlad as a father thing a try expect its going to be a Vlad and Danielle story, yes that's right, I just think it would be a nice attempt at having Vlad realize he __**did**__ have a kid instead of __**attempting**__ to get one by his own twisted ways._

_After seeing "Kindred Spirits" I sorta came to the conclusion that Danielle would have a deep hatred/resentment towards the man who created her and it would take a lot of her to even talk to him in the future._

**Summary:** _Post PP, Vlad gets a surprise visit from the one person he now considers family._

_Just to let you all know Danielle is 26 years old and Vlad is… let's say he's in his 50's._

_Disclaimer: DP belongs to Butch Hartman and the song "Daughter to Father" belongs to Lindsay Lohan._

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older_

"It's been years my girl."

"No doubt Sherlock."

Vlad Masters was sitting in an old worn out chair, his tired eyes giving the impression that he felt remorse, but Dani was not going to fall for that.

… No again.

"How did you…?"

"How did I know you were here?" The young woman finished the question without missing a beat "I didn't."

The man raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I was revisiting the area; I just wanted to make sure the lab where I was _born_ no longer existed, I had no intention of seeing _anyone_ here."

"I see and what would you have done if my cloning lab was still standing?

The raven hared woman shrugged "Probably using my powers to blow up this misery factory… I just don't like to think of my origins, much less _seeing_ it."

"I suppose that's understandable".

"I'll be blunt" Dani said emotionlessly "How did you return?"

_Why'd you have to go  
why'd you have to go  
why'd you have to go_

"I beg your pardon?"

"I thought you were still stranded in space" Danielle said while lifting an arm to the ceiling, not once did she looked at the old hermit, the man who had hurt her so many times.

"I was, it took me days but I managed to find a ghost portal… I was in luck, I almost perished out there."

"You might as well have" Danielle said darkly.

Vlad gave his prodigal daughter a sorrowful look, one that she conveniently continued to ignore.

"How did you manage to keep a low profile?" She just _had_ to know that "I mean everything you once owned was either destroyed, bought or taken away by the guys in white so there was no place for you to hide!"

"I admit, it was rather difficult," The half ghost said "I constantly had to fly from one place to another looking for one of my labs or bunkers that had not been found."

Here the clone snorted coldly "Looks like you ran out of hiding places Vlad."

"Indeed."

"How did you manage to survive for so long?"

Vlad slumped "I had to steal food" He shamefully admitted "As well as others products to keep myself alive."

"Stealing…. You haven't changed at all" The younger hybrid said in mild disgust.

"Well given my predicament, I don't have much of a choice."

"I'll grant you that… but still doesn't change that you keep committing crimes."

Vlad smiled uncertainly "I agree."

Danielle finally looked at her creator "I really thought you were dead."

"Are you surprised to see me?"

Her eyes became green "More angry than surprised".

"Danielle I…"

"I needed you, you know"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, when I was little… I needed you" She clarified "Do you know what it was like being just a couple of months old… practically a _baby_ and having to realize that the man who I thought was my father _**didn't even loved me?! Didn't even gave a crap about me?!**_"

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

Vlad was taken aback by the young woman's sudden anger.

"_**WELL?! DO YOU?!"**_

The older half-ghost said nothing.

Danielle scoffed "Of course, you don't know, you would _never_ know."

"Your right, I don't but that doesn't mean I'm not sorry"

Danielle morphed and angrily grabbed the old man by the collar of his once favorite suit _**"DON'T YOU DARE!"**_

Vlad stared at the woman in shock "Danielle… please… stop… this… foolishness", the pressure the younger hybrid was putting on his neck made it hard for him to talk, much less breath; he felt like he was slowly losing consciousness.

She narrowed her eyes hatefully but still released him, however she did not turned back into a human, her glare drilling holes into his head "It's too late for apologies _dad._"

Vlad lifted himself from the floor, wanting, _wishing_ to have the girl know that he meant it, that he _was_ sorry, but the blind trust the woman once had for him was long gone and that made it clear that she would never believe him.

"I got to know" Danielle grudgingly muttered "Why did you create me?"

Vlad wasn't sure if he heard right, "_no she couldn't have asked what I think she did."_

_But she did._

_And he wasn't sure what to tell her._

Danielle put an arm on her stomach, she was growing impatient, but as long as she was here with _him_, she might as well get some of her questions answered.

She had her suspicions, at first Dani started to think that maybe Plasmius _had_ planned for her to exist but only to serve him, to be his slave, at first she desperately wanted to believe otherwise, and as time went on she came to the conclusion that she was nothing more than an accident that the creep was going to dispose off eventually.

Every time Danielle thought of that she ended up being petrified; the nightmares were proof enough.

And as much as she hated to admit it only Vlad could tell her why she was on this Earth, her true purpose, and one that she felt was no longer necessary to know.

But something inside her continued to nag _"I must know."_

While the female hybrid was in her own little world, Vlad finally decided that at least he owed the girl something… anything to make up for the way he treated her.

"Danielle… you were unexpected…. Something in the machine malfunctioned; you were _supposed_ to be a boy.

"So… I was an accident?"

Her fear was confirmed.

Vlad shakes his head "No, you were a planed clone…"

"_**DO NOT CALL ME A CLONE! I AM NOT A CLONE I AM MY OWN PERSON!"**_

She floated near the man and darkly said _"I am not a copy."_

The former billionaire took a step back, clearly he had struck a nerve "Ok… But still my apologies Dani… I should have never…"

"And don't call me that" She interrupted "Only my family and friends can call me by my nickname."

"Now wait a god forsaken minute" Vlad's eyes turned red "Just a couple of minutes ago you called your father!"

Danielle's eyes glow a darker shed of green "I said the man I _**THOUGHT**_ was my father!"

"_**I CREATED YOU!"**_

"_**BUT YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME!"**_ She retaliated _**"YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT ME AROUND!"**_

_And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
The one who would never, never  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed._

This was very true and he knew it, but he still felt he had to defend himself but he didn't get the chance, because Danielle still continued with her rant.

"Thanks to you I had to live in fear for months… _**YEARS,**_ I almost got killed, _killed_ you hear!"

Danielle angrily moved her arms, losing control of her emotions.

"You wanted to kill Jack, Danny was nothing more than a pawn to you, you used Valerie for your sick twisted lonely guy mind games, and for what? To get the damn son you wanted! but instead you got me, _**ME **_and guess what Vlad?!, despite everything I once look up to you! Despite your betrayal I still wanted to think that someday you would have it in your heart to see me as your daughter but no you had to have things your way _**didn't you?!**_"

_So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go!!_

Vlad cringed, he felt uncomfortable to say the least, and the fact that once upon a time the woman in front of him used to called him _"daddy"_ she once wanted his approval and love but most importantly she wanted him for a father, _that _struck him for the first time.

And he felt horrible for rejecting her.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

When the old man said nothing she continued "I just wanted a parent you know?, someone who would teach me how to use my powers, to play with me to send me to school, to_ be_ there when things got bad for me…." And here her voice became soft, tears coming out of her glowing eyes _"I…just wanted a life that every kid had but you obviously had other plans."_

"_**WHY DIDN'T YOU LOVE DAD?!" **_She exploded_** "I LOVED YOU, I FREAKING LOVED YOU!"**_

"Oh Danielle… I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't know!"

"Answer the damn question" Dani said coldly.

Vlad opened and closed his mouth several times, that told the artificial ghost all she needed to know.

"You don't know do you?"

"Danielle… there is a reason… I just can't tell you"

"And why not?"

"Because you'll hate me for it"

"Since when do you care?"

_I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
I....!!!!!  
I love you!!_

Vlad felt a terrible emotion well up from deep inside; he could not make eye contact for a few minutes and when he finally had the guts to speak, Danielle look as if she could care less as to what he had to say.

"Danielle… I… just desperately wanted Danny as my son… I eventually came to the conclusion that if he didn't willingly become my successor then I could always _make_ one.

That made everything clear.

Danielle sat down on a chair, not making eye contact.

Vlad sat down as well "Please forgive me my girl."

She said nothing, she got up and walked, she wanted to get out of here.

"Danielle?"

She walked faster.

The white haired man followed her, touching her shoulder to get her attention, she quickly turned around and harshly threw his arm away.

"Don't touch me!"

She puts a hand on her stomach to calm her nerves, she started to rub it, smiling warmly, her face hardened when she eyed the older hybrid "It's too late for apologies… you can keep trying but I'm never going to forgive you…" and as an after thought she added "You never cared about me so I see no reason to care about you."

For the first time in his life Vlad was hurt by words.

"I'm not going to tell anyone you're here..." She continued "But I want you to keep in mind that if you even try to look for me that I WILL tell of your whereabouts."

Once again she turned around.

"Danielle, stop!"

She did stop but didn't want to see him, she had no reason to.

"Please, I want to talk, please don't go. Not yet, I need to talk to you! It's important for me, _please_…"

"You only think about yourself huh?" She deadpanned "You haven't changed at all"

"_Please_… look at me."

"It's too late… I don't want you to hurt me again… I don't want you to hurt my kid"

That last part almost gave Vlad a heart attack "Kid?" He repeated.

She glanced at him quickly "Yes, I'm pregnant and yes you _were_ going to be a grandfather… keyword being _were_."

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth...  
Did you ever love me!!!?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are.....  
The confessions...of a broken heart_

Turning around, she sharply yelled at him "And just to let you know that unlike you I _WILL_ love my kid, no matter what!"

And just like that, she flew away not hearing Vlad's pleas of _**"COME BACK MY CHILD!"**_

Dani was going to see Ember; she was going to tell her she was going to be an aunt.

_Ohhh....yeah_

"And after that… maybe I should tell Youngblood" She giggled.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter._

_**THE END.**_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Yup that's all, can't say This was perfect I had a hard time writing out Danielle's character, there were many re-writes but I'm content with how this came up.**_

_**Iit was certainly a challenge writing up all the hatred and anger she had towards Vlad, don't think I fully succeeded but I'll guess I'll have to know what you guys think no?**_

_**And at the end Dani going to see Ember, well I just like the thought of Ember and Dani having a sisterly kind of a relationship, just thought that it would be a nice twist if Danielle had lived with another ghost for a while instead of living with Danny, every time I read a fic he always adopts the clone as if she was a lost puppy, its kind of annoying.**_

_**And yes Danielle is married, at first I thought I should have make her spouse unnamed but ultimately I thought it would make no sense since I'm betting a lot of people would think she married YB.**_

_**In the next chapter Vlad is reunited with… let's say Jazz.**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	3. Prison Pep Talk

**_Family Reunions._**

**_Chapter 3… or better known as "Prison Talk"_**

**_Author Notes_**_: This "chapter" is about Valerie and Vlad hope you all like it! And yes this is STILL After PP._

**Summary:** _Post PP, Valerie saw him there, sitting… just sitting, waiting for someone to come but no one ever did and she was disgusted to think that he would ever get a visitor, Vlad Masters would always be alone._

_Just to let you all know This takes place when Valerie in 24, she is not a ghost hunter anymore and is now a policewoman who always spies on Vlad, yes the half-ghost is in prison._

_Also, I know I said that this chapter would be about Jazz but I just couldn't think of anything for her and Jazz so instead this story came to mind and I wanted to write it down before the idea went away._

_Disclaimer: DP belongs to Butch Hartman I own squat._

**_

* * *

_**

_"Again… he is waiting"_

Valerie glared at her former mentor; the man sat in a table alone, _always_ alone.

Unlike all the other inmates in this damn prison, Vlad was_ not_ allowed to go outside for exercise; he could never see the light of day.

In fact the hybrid was not allowed much of anything.

He couldn't even get his own meals by himself, guards always had to escort him to the cafeteria and once he got his food he sat down.

_"… alone."_

Other prisoners avoided him like the plague; apparently even murderers, psychopaths and lunatics hated the once proud billionaire.

_"Traitor"_

_"Coward"_

_"Freak"_

Those were some of the names the half-ghost had been called.

But the only one that ever made him lose his composure was…

_"Froot loop."_

Yes Vlad still has his ghost powers, only that he couldn't use them, the Fentons made a device that would disable his abilities.

A bracelet.

A glowing green bracelet to be exact.

Valerie always made sure Plasmius never manage to take it off.

She watched him like a hawk.

Like she was doing right now.

She no longer referred to him by his real last name, she simply spat out his ghost name like it was venom, and after all she no longer had any admiration or respect for this traitorous monster.

But she couldn't leave him alone.

As twisted as this situation may seem, her hatred for Vlad was what made her take the job as a prison guard.

_"He can't be trusted"_

Vlad had been in prison for the last 2 years, he was caught when Danny unintentionally reunited with him while he was trying to get Ember back to the ghost zone and the hero made the sharp decision to bust the older hybrid.

_"Even Danny hates him"_

And how could he not?

Valerie shakes her head, getting back to the present.

She kept watching Vlad.

It was visiting hours at the Amity Park penitentiary and every prisoner was either inside the "visiting area" or outside in the exercise area.

Vlad however was in a dark tiny room with no lights; he had to talk several times with the warden so he could get the same rights as the other inmates.

The only rights he got were that he was allowed to have his own visiting room as long as some guard watched over him.

A responsibility Valerie took without hesitation.

Vlad was also allowed to write, just to make sure his mind would not snap.

Because unlike all the other prisoners in here, Vlad's _not_ insane

Valerie always saw him write letters, to whom? At first she didn't know but eventually curiosity (and her pride) got the better of her and she had to steal the letters Vlad had written over the years while he slept.

To her surprise these letters were for the Fentons.

"Asking for forgiveness!"

The former ghost hunter was so angry at the man's actions that she dared to burn those letters.

While Vlad was awake.

Yes, her actions were cruel but in her clouded mind_ he_ didn't deserve forgiveness.

Especially not her's.

She still remembered Vlad's wails to return _"what was his!"_

Valerie hit him for _disrespecting_ and dragged him to his cells.

She never felt remorse.

And now here she was yet again, watching the slime ball waiting patiently for someone to come.

_"Someone will come…"_ Vlad thought desperately.

"I don't know why you insisted on this" Valerie finally spoke to him.

The man raised his head "Pardon me Ms Grey?"

She scowled "Is Mrs. Fenton now Plasmius!"

To say the half-ghost was surprised was an understanding "Oh, well I suppose congratulations are in order"

"Don't you _dare _patronize me" She hissed.

"I'm surprised Daniel even allows you to have such a dangerous job"

Valerie snorted "He knows what I'm capable of and so do you if you remember."

"I do"

"You never answered my question"

"I'm afraid that's personal"

"Personal my ass" Valerie sneered "You lost all rights Plasmius, and if you don't remember you are legally **_no longer human_** and since you're not_ considered _a person _you're personal _excuse is not valid so answer me before things get real ugly real fast!

"Ms Grey"

Valerie scowled darkly.

"Mrs. Fenton" Vlad corrected himself "You don't need to remind me of the predicament I'm in but if you must know I simply asked for this because I want to hold onto the small hope that someday someone will come to see me"

"You are a fool if you think that"

Vlad frowned "I don't need to hear this from you Mrs. Fenton"

"Well it's true! You expect to get visitors! Even after what you did?!" She asked incredulously "The_ entire_ world**_ hates_** you! Literally!"

"But sooner or later I could be forgiven"

"Don't you remember your trial?!"

"I do" Vlad said sadly "All too well"

"Then you should know that Maddie Fenton restrained herself from harming you, Mr. Fenton never even _looked_ at you and Danny oh Danny he testified against you! We all did!"

Vlad lowers his head in shame.

"So what makes you believe that somebody is going to come?!"

"The letters"

"Huh?"

"The letters" Vlad repeated "I sent them all a letter months ago"

Valerie was perplexed "you couldn't have!'"

"Ah but I did!

"How?!"

"Take an educated guess"

"Enough with the mind games!"

"It's not a mind game Mrs. Fenton it's a guessing game" The inmate teased.

Which was a HUGE mistake because faster than he could blink, Vlad was now face to face with an angry and possibly homicidal policewoman.

She roughly grabbed him by his uniform.

"Now listen to me you piece of shit!" She snarled "Tell me everything before I decide to shoot you here and now!"

She got her revolver to illustrate her point.

Was for the first time in his life, Vlad was afraid of his former employer.

"Calm down, Ms Fenton, you don't need to turn to violence"

The raven haired woman punched him yet again and dropped him as if he were trash.

"Get up" She ordered mercilessly.

Vlad slowly did as he was told.

"I told you on your first day here that if I say that you ass belongs to me then it does!"

Vlad winced.

"Now tell me what did you mean about the letters or else I'm going to have to talk to the warden and you know he isn't too kind to you" She threatened.

The halfa sat down and regains his posture and wordlessly asked the African-American woman to take a seat.

"I prefer to stand" Valerie said, narrowing her eyes in hatred and distrust.

"Where to start?" The man rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"My patience is running thin Plasmius" She snarled.

"Calm down Mrs. Fenton, I simply want to think of how to explain everything"

"What's to explain?!" She retorted maliciously "You wrote letters expecting them to forgive you, to _talk_ to you, that's it! Plain and simple!"

"There is more to my story than that Valerie"

She snorted "hardly"

"You see Mrs. Fenton I been here for over 2 years now and the third one is sure to come as well as the forth and fifth, my point is that I got many years ahead of me, many, many years of hatred and prejudice, many think that I'm incapable of reform, including you"

"For once, we agree on something"

"But, despite everything you all seem to forget that I been in hiding for eight years Mrs. Fenton, EIGHT long years, it took me three years to return to Earth, the rest thinking long and hard"

"About what?"

Vlad lifts his eyes and gives the woman a long searching look; she could help but think that he was probably expecting to see some sort of _positive_ emotion towards him.

She also noticed how empty and hollow his blue eyes were.

"About my life" He answered sadly "It took me having to lose everything to finally realize that I been a fool"

Valerie raised an eyebrow.

"You see Mrs. Fenton at first I was angry at Jack for leaving me behind in space but after a while I felt angry at myself, not only did I gamble away everything but I also lost the one person who no matter what always treated me like family."

Val's eyes softened just a bit "You don't know what you have until it's gone"

"Indeed".

"So what about the letters?"

"Well to be honest with you Mrs. Fenton I had written five letters, one dedicated to all the people I betrayed, Jack, Maddie, Daniel, Danielle and you."

Valerie was surprised "You wrote one for me?"

He nodded solemnly.

"Where is it?"

"It was probably destroyed" Vlad said "The Guys in White took away everything that it was once mine"

"What did it say?"

"Pardon an old man but my memory isn't what it used to be"

"You're lying"

"Excuse me?"

"I think you remember exactly what my letter said" She accused, some of her bravado returning "I THINK you still have it!"

The former billionaire sighs miserably "I said I was being honest with you Mrs. Fenton, I don't recall what it said"

"Then how do you remember sending them?!"

"Because I said I send those letters recently!"

"You have yet to explain how you did THAT!"

"I firmly believe that if I tell you, things will end up badly"

"Well if you don't tell me" Valerie snarled "Things _will_ end up badly!"

Vlad smiled sadly and chuckled.

"What so funny?!" Valerie raged.

"Nothing is Mrs. Fenton I'm just going down a trip down memory lane, please just let an old man have his moments"

The dark skinned guard clenched her fists _"No doubt he's remembering those times he used me!"_ She thought _"That sick bastard"_

"I don't care what goes through that demented, twisted senile mind of yours just answer the damn question so I can get out of here!"

"I used my ghost powers"

Well she wasn't expecting that.

"You _WHAT_?! HOW?!"

Vlad shrugged nonchalantly "I figured out the code long ago.

"Ok, back it up, back it up, there's a _code_ for that thing?!" Valerie asked, pointing at the bracelet in the man's wrist.

"Yes there is" He responded in amusement.

"Ok, even if I believed you then why haven't you escaped?!"

"Because I see no reason to" Vlad responded sincerely.

Valerie's face showed confusion, the half ghost elaborated "You see Mrs. Fenton; I only used my powers to send a duplicate to Maddie, Jack, Daniel _and _Danielle, after that, I would simply put the bracelet back on.

"I still can't believe it; I always thought you would take any chance to be free from this hellhole!"

"Well, to be completely truthful I would be lying if I said I haven't thought of escaping but I simply have no desire to do so anymore"

Valerie asked suspiciously "Why?"

"Because I have no desire to be hunted down like an animal"

"Ok going back to the letters, you wrote that you want to see them again, to ask for their forgiveness in person?"

Vlad nodded "Yes, that's why I asked for this, I just want to think that the hatred will disappear and they will come."

Valerie frowned and out of the blue she asked "Are you afraid?"

Vlad looked at Valerie right in the eye, perplexed "I'm afraid I don't quite understand the question Mrs. Fenton"

Valerie finally sat down in the chair in front of him; this was a good sign for the half-ghost.

"I simply want to know if the reason why you haven't escaped is because your afraid?"

"Afraid of people?" Vlad asked unsurely.

"I dunno… are you?"

"I'm not afraid of people Mrs. Fenton, I'm more afraid of what would happen _if_ I got caught"

"For all you know you would simply get a longer sentence and security would be tighter around you" Valerie reasoned.

"Or things could get worse" Vlad said "People like me don't exactly get a second chance"

"People like you?" She parroted.

"Yes… cowards."

This caught Valerie off guard yet again "I never thought of you as a coward Plasmius, a traitor yes but not a coward"

"You only think that because you never thought of what would happen if people hated you but trust me Mrs. Fenton, hatred_ is_ a punishment and if anything had I been given the death penalty, they would have been showing me mercy and _mercy_ is the last thing anyone thinks I deserve."

A knock came on the door, catching both occupants by surprise.

"Valerie!" A voice yelled from the other side "Time's up, you can leave as soon as we move the freak back to his cell."

"Ok, thanks Matt!"

Vlad sighs in disappointment.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow Plasmius" Valerie said emotionlessly.

The hybrid raised his head in surprise "But… you don't work tomorrow"

"I know" She gave him a small smile.

A smile Vlad couldn't help but return.

Maybe it was the pep talk or the pity she was feeling towards the former business man but Valerie at that moment felt a connection with him and maybe just maybe he was capable of being reformed.

_"… Maybe"_

Valerie left the prison with an odd sense of acomplishment.

While Vlad returned to his cell with one thought in mind.

For the first time in years he had possibly made a friend.

* * *

**_Hey people! Yes this was very OOC for Valerie but I think she is a complex character and I do believe that if given time she could learn to forgive and forget so yeah I'm leaving this for you guys to decide whether or not she should or not forgive Vlad._**

**_In all honestly I don't even know the answer to that one, heh heh._**

**_And I bet I thre you all off by saying Valerie married Danny, well I kinda lost interest in the Danny/Sam pairing, mostly because I grew to dislike Sam a bit, she's kinda a hypocrite and that annoys me... a lot!_**

**_Also next time will probably be about Maddie's reunited meeting with Vlad, I do have an idea of how I want that to happen._**

**_Jazz however, man its hard to come up with an idea of how she should re-meet Vlad, if you wanna give me suggestions then please do so!_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off., _**


	4. Redemption Of the Damned

_**Redemption Of the Damned**_

_**Author: Invader Johnny**_

_**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom doesn´t belong to me, it belongs to Butch Hartman.**_

_**Author Notes: Ok people I KNOW I told you guys I had the idea for Maddie reuniting with Vlad but then out of nowhere, this damn idea came to mind, I seriously need to stop star gazing at the beach, it's when my best ideas pop up, it's a blessing and a curse at the same time, heh**_

_**Synopsis: Vlad finds out that sometimes then people you remember change and not for the better, then again the ghost in front of him isn't exactly his old adversary.**_

_**This takes place when Danny is 24 years old, ok? Ok.**_

* * *

A Newscast showed what everyone hope would never happen.

"_**VLAD MASTERS IS BACK"**_

A lone cloaked figure watched the screen with mild interest.

"_What's this about?" _

_Tiffany Snow continued with her report "The Guys in White have come across some unusual and highly unstable ghost artifacts when trying to capture a gang of malevolent ghosts, these artifacts resembled the equipment built by the Fenton family, local ghost hunters._

"Ghost hunters my green ass, those morons couldn´t catch a ghost if it was living under their roof and there is!"

"_However these weapons do not have the Fenton logo and Danny Phantom himself has confirmed THAT these dangerous artifacts do not belong to him or Fenton Works and that in fact, weapons such as the ghost gauntlets, Plasmius Maximus and a spectral energy neutralizer among other types of machinery used to belong to the notorious Vlad Master, A.K.A Vlad Plasmius"_

Now the man smirked evilly _"Everyone here knows the fruit loop has ghost powers? Interesting"_

"_The GIW organization as well as the FBI and CIA have started a manhunt to find this despicable man and bring him so that justice can be served…. The police ask that anyone who was information for this half-ghost's whereabouts to call immediately and…."_

"Hey you!"

The mystery man turned his head sharply to meet the eyes of one angry store owner.

"Unless you want to buy a TV, go away!, I don't want hobos lounging around my store all day!"

The cloaked man looms over the feeble store owner and asked coldly "Want to repeat that old man? Because I'm pretty sure you were telling me what to do"

Despite his age, the elderly man was not afraid of the monster in front of him if anything it just added more wood to the fire.

"I'm warning you, scram or do you want me to call the cops?"

The muscular guy smirked "I rather you didn't, I don't have the time for games right now"

"GAMES?" The old man coughed a few times before glaring "Are you ion crack? This is no game; you are going to be in trouble if you don't leave my store!"

"I never set foot in your store" The younger male pointed out sardonically "Or are you too blind to notice?"

"_**OUT!" **_

Before anything else could be done, the monster grabbed the man by the neck and a disgusting "crack" was heard.

The murderer looks at the corpse with hungry eyes_ "I forgotten how good it feels to kill"_

He dropped the body and walked away.

"_I can have fun later, now I need to find an old friend"_ He thought maliciously.

* * *

_**A Few Weeks Later:**_

In the loneliness of the bunker, Vlad (wearing a cast for his broken right arm and several bandages wrapped around his chest) was in the kitchen, at the counter, making some tea, notably he seemed rather sad, his soul singing with guilt and failure. Then, he could have sworn that the temperature in the room declined to a point where he started to feel cold shivers up his spine.

And then, to his alarming fear, all the lights in his underground "house" went out, leaving Vlad in utter darkness. So then, he dropped the tea cup, shattering it on the floor, and transformed into his ghost side. Using his free left hand he charged it up with ectoplasm and aimed it anywhere in alarm. His breathing was starting to get unsteady, breathing faster and faster by the second as anxiety began to build up inside of him, anxiety that was quickly replaced by fear as he heard hard breathing and the drifting sways of a cloak.

Frightfully, he kept turning around frantically, his forehead beating with sweat. Then, his heart pumping with adrenaline, bolted out of the kitchen with top speed, flying his way out, he went intangible and phased through the floor, heading down to get to his newly made Ghost Portal, but at the moment he entered his laboratory, right when he would have dived into his freedom, ectoplasm seemed to have shot out of the darkness and enwrapped him!

With a cry of panic he tried to phase out of the ectoplasmic chains but he found that he couldn't, the chains were too strong, struggled as he might. Then he heard a familiar demonic voice.

"Well, well, well, looks like the game of cat and mouse comes to an end"

"Daniel_" The half ghost asked in disbelief "How...?

"...Did I found you?" The man finished the question smugly "Doesn´t matter...Did you think you could escape me, _Vlad_?"

"Please Daniel" The former billionaire begged "Leave me be..."

Danny sneered "Fat Chance _Plasmius_, you never let me alone so why should I return the favor?"

Phantom melted out of the shadows, slowly walking towards Vlad as his chains pulled him closer. The older Halfa attempted to shoot lasers out of his eyes but his capturer quickly punched Vlad right in the kisser, knocking out a few teeth and giving him two black eyes.

Then, Phantom commanded his chains to throw Vlad across the room, smashing onto a lab table. He tried to help himself up but by then he felt the younger man heavy right foot hold him down roughly on his back, pinning him from moving.

"Doesn´t feel good now does it?" Phantom asked darkly "Being under someone else´s wrath" his eyes glowed at their most fiery green, two twin green beams shot out of them and drilled rather painfully into the Halfa's chest. Vlad managed to hold in the urge to scream in pain as the beam, working like a tractor beam, ripped a part of Vlad's chest"

"Daniel... stop" Vlad said with utter pain "You're not like this!"

"_People change uncle Vlad"_the white haired ghost grinned darkly and raised his right fist threateningly.

But then he dropped it, seeing for the first time just how the enemy he once feared became nothing more than a shadow of his former self, Phantom looked down at him with a mixture of pity and disgust.

"I can´t believe I used to fear you"

And then, to Vlad's total surprise, his asversary turned the other way silently, as though nothing had ever happened. Vlad, helping himself to his feet with what strength he had, swallowed hard and asked nervously,

"Is it too late to ask for forgiveness?"

Immediately, Phantom stopped walking, turned his head slightly, and after a brief moment of silence… he began to bellow with dark laughter hysterically, making the old Halfa shake with fear considerably.

After a few minutes, hi's heavy dark laughter was reduced to a light sarcastic chuckle,

"Forgive you?" the younger male asked incredulously, after his chuckling died down, his eyes narrowed as green flames bellowed, "What the fuck do I look like? Jesus Christ?"

Then, quicker than the old billionaire could have followed, Phantom's hand enwrapped his face in a violent manner.

As Vlad tried to get out of Phantom´s iron grip, grimly the monster spat out contemptuously,

"_Did you think I would forgive you after all you had done to me? After what you done throughout the years?" _Suddenly, his gloved hand alit with green flames and Vlad screamed in horror and pain as they slowly burned his face,

"No second chances for you." Phantom said coldly as his fiery grip on Vlad's burning face tightened; not letting go as Plasmius's screaming pierced the silent air of the Mansion like a knife.

Steam literally poured from his head as the flames crackled and burned, and after what seemed like an eternity, Phantom dropped him roughly. After he stopped screaming, Vlad began to cry as he clasped his now burnt face, tears fled from his eyes, rolling down his scorched cheeks.

"If you thought your "ecto-acne" made you ugly… than you look worse than shit." Phantom then snorted sarcastically, "Welcome to my world."

Vlad staggered to get up, stumbling to the floor like a toddler, the muscular man watched silently as he made it over to a broken computer screen, and the Halfa gasped in fear at his new reflection.

His face burnt all over to the point where his skin looked like badly cooked meat, blood poured out of tiny wounds made by the ghost´s hands, trailing over his ugly face. Vlad gazed at it in pure horror, his own hair was gone! Revealing an ugly bald head that was terribly scorched, his own beard had left him too.

He was as every bit burned and ugly and it made him cry as he stumbled back, falling to his knees, crying bitterly.

Phantom, not feeling an ounce of sympathy, turned away and said cruelly. "Consider this your punishment for all your sins. Now you have two choices; you can either live with your disfigurement and the weight of your crimes, or you can kill yourself. Honestly? I don´t care so it´s all up to you Plasmius"

And then he vanished without a trace, leaving the disgruntle, disfigured Vlad in his basement, wallowing in self-pity as he cried with tears of regret…

"_Daniel... What happened to you?"_

* * *

**A few Months Later:**

Of all the things Danny expected from his arch-enemy, this wasn´t it, he felt empathy for the older Halfa, when he heard that Vlad actually _killed_ himself, he found out thanks to a newspaper that was in one of the news on the internet, _**"VLAD PLASMIUS COMMITED BIZARRE SUICIDE"**_.

Danny wished he could have found him sooner, maybe then he would have given his former arch-enemy a chance at redemption.

He wondered how it could have happened.

Or _why_ did it happen. because Danny knew Vlad to well, he knew the former billionaire would never end his life just like that.

That was not in Plasmius character.

* * *

In another place at another time the same Danny looked down at the city with disgust "It´s too happy".

He melted away the human appearance and in place stood the same cloaked man "But I can deal with this for a while, after all I just wasted Plasmius, with him out of the picture I don't need to worry about Danny"

Dan Phantom smirked cruelly

"It´s only a matter of time"

He was right, Vlad was out of the picture but that didn´t meant that Plasmius was.

Because right then and there the evil version of Danny got attacked in the back.

And he widened his eyes in surprised then in malicious joy, "Come back for more huh?"

"Shut up" Plasmius snarled "Now get up and fight me"

"I doubt you want to die again"

"I know you're not the boy I knew years ago and I know what you are, Clockwork told me _everything,_ so you are _**not**_ about to kill anyone, not even Daniel."

"And you care _why_?"

"Because I almost destroyed the world once, I´m not about to let it happen again if there is anything I can do about it"

"How noble" Dark Danny mocked.

"I see Clockwork was right, you are constantly underestimating people"

"Can you blame me?"

"Obviously that is your biggest flaw if Daniel beat you"

"A mistake I will soon rectify once I destroy you Plasmius"

"Over my dead body"

Phantom grinned evilly "As you wish"

The Ghostly Wail soon came afterwards.

_**

* * *

**_

That´s it with this chapter I know, I'm an ass for not writing a fight scene between Vlad and Dark Danny but meh I'm too lazy for that.

_**If anyone wants to go ahead and write said fight scene then by all means you got my permission to do so.**_

_**I felt that writing Vlad when he became a full ghost would be an excellent way for him to start getting redemption, what do you guys think?**_

_**And yes it was a bit cruel making Vlad think Danny was out to kill him but that´s how Dark Danny works, evilness is his main norm.**_

_**Next Chapter... Skulker.**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


End file.
